Just The Way You Are
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Kekaguman Edward pada Bella. Songfic! Read and Review, please...


Disclaimer : Twilight © Stephenie Meyer / Just the Way You Are © Bruno Mars

Rated : T

Pairing : Edward x Bella

**A/N : Songfic pertamaku di fandom Twilight ini.**

**Read and Review, please.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Just the Way You Are**

**.**

**Edward POV**

Sejak hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya, sesuatu dalam diriku bergejolak aneh. Segala sesuatu dalam dirinya membuatku tertarik. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat muda tampak bersinar. Dan rambutnya yang memiliki wangi menggoda—tergerai sampai ke punggungnya. Well—ku akui dia memang cantik. Tidak heran banyak lelaki di sekolah yang ingin sekali mengencaninya.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<em>

Setiap saat dan setiap waktu, kukatakan padanya bahwa dia akan selalu tampak cantik dimataku. Berapapun usianya, dia tetap gadisku yang tercantik. Tapi dia juga selalu meragukan kata-kataku.

"Kau cantik sekali, Bella," kataku setiap saat. Tanganku membelai rambut indahnya dan mataku menatap mata cokelatnya.

"Jangan berlebihan, Edward. Tidak ada yang istimewa dalam diriku." Begitulah jawabannya untuk setiap pujianku.

_She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<br>Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her<br>She wont believe me_

Walaupun dia tidak mempercayai kata-kataku, tapi aku sangat suka melihat rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya setiap kali mendengar pujianku. Bella-ku memang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain—yang begitu mudah dirayu dan haus pujian. _  
>And its so, its so<br>Sad to think she don't see what I see_

"Apa gaun ini cocok untukku, Edward? Kelihatannya ini terlalu berlebihan. Alice seharusnya memberiku gaun yang lebih _simple_," ujar Bella dalam mobil ketika kami dalam perjalanan menuju _Prom Night_.

"Tidak, Bella. Gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu. Alice benar-benar tahu seleraku," kataku sambil nyengir.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Edward," desisnya pelan.

Aku tertawa. "Kau sangat cantik, Bella. Kau luar biasa cantik malam ini. Dan aku tidak berbohong. Aku berkata yang sejujurnya, Bels. You're Amazing."

"Kau merayuku," gerutunya.

_But every time she asks me do I look okay  
>I say<br>When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

Bella tersenyum kecil padaku. Rona merah menjalari pipinya seperti biasa setiap aku memujinya. Dan melihat senyumnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku merasa ingin hidup selamanya—suatu hal yang tidak pernah aku inginkan sejak aku mendapatkan hidup seperti hidupku ini. Aku rela hidup terkutuk seperti ini—asalkan aku bisa terus bersamanya. Dilemaku. Aku ingin terus hidup bersamanya, tapi aku juga tidak ingin membawanya hidup terkutuk seperti ini.

_And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

Aku meraih tangan kanannya dan menciumnya. Seperti biasa, pipinya merona merah. Satu hal yang sangat kusukai.

Kurasa Bella terlalu menjaga image-nya didepanku. Aku tahu kenapa. Itu selalu dikatakannya setiap saat. Dia merasa—minder. Karena menurutnya, aku sempurna dan dia tidak ada apa-apanya jika disandingkan denganku. Padahal, berapa kali juga harus kukatakan padanya. Aku mencintainya, seperti apapun dirinya. Bella sangat sempurna untukku.

_Her nails, her nails  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think its so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<em>

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mengubah penampilanmu, Bella," ucapku sambil tersenyum geli melihat penampilan Bella didepanku.

Bella-ku yang biasanya tampil cuek dan terkesan tomboy, kini tampil dihadapanku dengan menggunakan mini dress. Dia bahkan berdandan! Aku yakin 100% pasti Alice ada dibalik semua ini.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu malu," kata Bella dengan sedikit kesal. Dia tampak tidak nyaman dengan penampilannya itu. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Alice harus memperbaikinya nanti.

"Bella, apa aku pernah bilang bahwa aku merasa malu?" Tanyaku. Kulihat Bella menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi aku—" Sebelum Bella bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah lebih dulu meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku mencintai semua yang ada padamu. Kau sempurna dengan cintamu, Bels," ucapku lembut. "Just be yourself, love."

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
>Id never ask you to change<br>If perfect is what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking  
>If you look okay<br>You know I say_

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Edward," kata Bella sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang menurutku menggemaskan. Bella memang tidak suka dipandang terus-menerus. Itu membuatnya risih. Tapi aku justru sangat suka memandanginya. Menurtku, tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah daripada gadisku ini.

"Aku bilang berhenti menatapku!"

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for a while<br>Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

"Aku mencintaimu," kataku setiap malam padanya. Ketika dia meringkuk dalam pelukanku.

"Aku tahu. Kau juga tahu aku mencintaimu," jawabnya.

"Ya. Dan aku mencintaimu, untuk setiap helai rambutmu, setiap senyumanmu, setiap tatapanmu dan untuk setiap semua yang ada padamu," ucapku.

"Dan bagaimana jika aku tidak mencintaimu balik? Padahal kau mencintaiku begitu besar?" Tanya Bella.

Lagi—aku tersenyum. "Cintaku tanpa syarat. Itulah ketulusan cinta, Bels. Selamanya aku mencintaimu, tanpa perlu kau membalas cintaku."

Kemudian Bella tertidur dalam pelukanku. Senyumannya saat itulah yang membuatku mensyukuri eksistensiku. Aku berharap aku bisa terus melihat senyumannya. Selamanya.

_The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

Aku manatap wajah Bella. Wajah seseorang yang sekarang menjadi istriku. Tidak pernah sedetikpun aku merasa bosan melihatnya. Wajahnya adalah wajah terindah yang pernah kulihat. Dan aku bersyukur bisa memilikinya.

_When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>

Jika kau bertanya, keajaiban terindah apa yang pernah kudapat?

Isabella Marie Swan

Dialah keajaiban terindah yang pernah kudapatkan.

Dan aku mencintai keajaiban itu.

_Cause girl you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

Just the way you are, Bella.

**.**

**Fin**

**-Felicia Rena-**

**.**

* * *

><p>AN: Akhirnya selesai juga setelah menunda-nunda dan beberapa saat menelantarkan fic ini. Gimana nih? Revieww dong...:D


End file.
